


Like a Moth to Flame

by Altrissa



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Fluffy Smut, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6212803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altrissa/pseuds/Altrissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cait and Curie have feelings for each other. A tiny bit of angst and fluffy smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Moth to Flame

**Author's Note:**

> I was tired of not being able to find anything with these two, so I wrote one myself.

Cait was stuck in a Catch-22 when she first met Curie. She couldn’t stand how bubbly and optimistic Curie was about everything, but Cait also found herself drawn to it. She’d never met anyone like that in her life. It was like Curie was a shining beacon of light, and Cait was a moth.

Cait chalked it up to Curie’s programming. A Ms. Nanny has to be bubbly for the sake of the children they are entrusted with, even one that had been modified to do medical research; Ms. Edna in Diamond City was no different. It was built into their software.

Cait was fine with ignoring Curie, at first. But then Curie came back to Sanctuary one day not in her robot body, but in a synth body. A very cute synth body. Cait found herself staring at Curie more often than not, enough that even Hancock noticed.

“You should go talk to her.” he suggested one day.

Cait scoffed. “What would we talk about? I know fighting. She knows science. We have nothing in common.” Turning away from Curie she eyed Hancock. “I just need to get laid. You up for a tumble?”

Hancock grinned. “While I can’t deny how fun that would be, I don’t think either of us would really be into it. You’re clearly head over heels for our good doctor and I have my own unrequited situation. And speak of the devil..Bye Cait.” As Hancock hurried after the blue vault suit in the distance, Cait shook her head and walked away. Stopping short, she noticed Curie right behind her, eyes wide.

“How much did you hear?” Cait asked, mortified.

“You..You like me? Romantically?” Curie asked, moving closer to Cait.

“I won’t lie..I’ve thought about you that way. But I know it’s not mutual. So don’t worry about it. It’s nothing. It’s stupid.”

Cait wasn’t aware of how close Curie had become until she rested her hand on Cait’s arm. “You don’t know. I’ve thought of you that way as well, but you’re so much more experienced than I am. What would you want with a..a child like me?”

“You’re over 200 years old. I don’t think you’re a child.”

“This body is new. All of my experiences are new. To you, I’m a child. But these feelings I have are definitely not childish.”

Moving closer, Curie brushed her lips over Cait’s, staring into her eyes.

“We shouldn’t do this.” Cait murmured. “It’s not right.”

Curie pulled back, looking worried. “You don’t want to kiss me?” As her face turned horrified, she gasped. “Oh! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to force you to do anything you didn’t want to do! I’m such a horrible person!” Tears sprang to her eyes and Curie ran from Cait.

“Wait!” Cait yelled at Curie’s retreating form. “That’s not what I meant.” Running after Curie, Cait noticed that she was running away from Sanctuary, into the woods. Without a weapon. Cursing, Cait picked up her pace. “Curie! Wait!” Losing her over a hill, Cait muttered a steady stream of curses as she ran after the scientist.

A scream propelled Cait even faster. Cresting the hill, she spied Curie ahead, being stalked by a pack of wild mongrels. Pulling out a pipe pistol from her belt, Cait shot the first dog alerting the others to her presence. She hated to use the gun but she wouldn’t be able to make it to Curie and use her knife before the dogs reached her. As the other three dogs looked to the sound of the noise, Cait yelled at Curie. “Run! I’ll take care of them!” Cait managed to take another dog out as she ran towards the pack. “C’mon you mangy curs! Follow the big bad woman with a gun!” As Curie ran, the remaining two dogs split up, one charging Cait and the other running after Curie.

“Fuck!” Cait yelled. Emptying her clip into the dog running towards her, she vaulted over its still twitching corpse and sprinted toward Curie. Grabbing her knife, she took a deep breath and threw it at the dog, a startled yelp telling her she had hit her mark. The knife had buried itself in the dog’s side but had not killed it. Stopping near the injured mutt, Cait muttered a quick apology and pulled the knife. Not wanting the dog to suffer, she swiped the blade across its neck, ending its life quickly. Wiping the blade on a nearby plant, Cait looked around for Curie. Spying her near a small creek, she walked over to the woman.

“Are you okay?” Cait asked. Turning, Curie threw herself into Cait’s arms, sobbing. “I’m so sorry! I’m so stupid! I keep forgetting I don’t have built in weapons anymore.”

Cait stood stiffly, unsure what to do. She knew what she wanted to do, but it wouldn’t be right..Fuck it, she thought. Wrapping her arms around Curie, Cait planted a kiss on the top of Curie’s head.

“Don’t cry a ghrá geal. It’s all right. I’m here now.”

Sniffing, Curie looked into Cait’s eyes. “..What did you call me?”

Cait blushed. She didn’t mean to say it out loud. “A ghrá geal. It means..”

“Bright love.” Curie widened her eyes. “Do..Do you love me?”

Cait smiled. “Of course I do. You’re a shining light in this cesspool. How can anyone not love you?”

Curie wrapped her arms around Cait’s waist. “But..you rejected me when I kissed you.”

Sighing, Cait shook her head. “I didn’t reject you. I rejected us. You’re too good for me. I’m just a drugged out alcoholic fighter. I don’t deserve someone like you. I’m just a moth, attracted to your brilliance.”

Shaking her head, Curie cupped Cait’s face. “You are better than you think, Cait. And I’m yours, if you’ll have me.” Wrapping her arms around Cait, Curie pressed a light kiss on Cait’s lips, not wanting to force anything more.

Cait held herself back for a moment but found herself melting in Curie’s arms. She didn’t want to keep herself walled away anymore, not with Curie. Returning the kiss, Cait tightened her embrace. She never wanted to leave.

Curie gasped as she felt a stirring in her core. She could feel the warmth travel through her body, making her flushed. Pushing against her, Curie moved her hands to Cait’s waist, pushing under the shirt she was wearing. Lightly running her tongue over Cait’s lips, she ran her fingers over her ribs, feeling the scars. Ghosting over the swell of Cait’s breast, Curie was rewarded with a gasp from the fighter, allowing her to invade her mouth with her tongue. Gently kneading Cait’s breasts Curie rubbed her nipples with her thumbs, enjoying feeling them harden under her ministrations.

Cait guided Curie backwards until her back bumped against a large tree. Leaning forward, Cait began sucking on Curie’s neck, leaving small red marks down her collarbone. Moving lower, Cait pulled away from Curie just enough to unbutton Curie’s flannel shirt, exposing her breasts to the air. Humming in appreciation, she rolled Curie’s already hard nipples between her tongue, alternating between them. Curie ran her fingers through Cait’s hair, moaning as Cait unzipped Curie’s jeans and pushed them down her thighs. Sliding a hand between Curie’s legs, Cait moaned around her nipples. Curie was already radiating heat and Cait could feel herself getting wet. As Curie spread her legs, Cait rubbed her through her underwear, enjoying the small sounds the other woman was making.

Sinking to her knees, Cait pushed Curie’s underwear down to join her jeans. Looking down, Curie frowned. “The ground is very hard. Are you sure you want..” Curie’s sentence ended in a gasp as Cait’s tongue found her clit. Kissing her thighs, Cait gently inserted one finger, rubbing her clit with her thumb. Adding a second finger, Cait resumed lapping at Curie’s clit while gently pumping with her hand. Curling her fingers, she knew she hit the right spot when Curie moaned and bucked her hips into Cait’s face. Grinning, Cait continued to rub the rough patch inside Curie and redoubled her efforts on her clit. Reaching down, Cait shoved a hand down her own pants, rubbing her own clit in time with her licking.

Grabbing Cait’s head, Curie tried desperately not to ram her pelvis into her face but she was failing. Throwing her head back, Curie let out a loud moan as she felt her stomach tighten. She was so close to coming, she couldn’t hold herself back any longer.

Screaming, Curie raked her nails across Cait’s scalp. Moaning against Curie’s clit, she felt Curie come around her hand. Furiously rubbing herself, Cait felt her own orgasm wash over her. As the last wave crested, Cait removed her hand and shakily stood up. Leaning against Curie, she kissed her, breathing heavily. 

Helping Curie get dressed, Cait smiled. “We should head back to town. Your noises have probably alerted every yao guai in these woods.”

Laughing, Curie straightened Cait’s shirt. “When we get back, it will be my turn to get you to make those noises.”

Holding Curie’s hand, Cait began walking toward Sanctuary. “I’m going to hold you to that.”

“I expect you to always hold me, a rún mo chroí.”

Cait glanced at Curie. “Secret of my heart? I didn’t know you spoke Irish.”

Curie blushed. “I learned it when I first met you, in hopes that I would need it someday.”

Growling, Cait pulled Curie faster. “If you’re going to keep talking like that, I’m going to need you to be more naked. I’ll race ya!”

Laughing, the women ran home.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments or criticisms are always welcome!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr doing inappropriate things to the Fallout 4 companions at mt blog and [Valentine Vibrations](valentinevibrations.tumblr.com).


End file.
